A Stranger in Disguise
by ChoclateChipCookies
Summary: Four friends, Chris, Paige, Piper and Leo decide to visit one of the most haunted places in Scotland, but when weird things start happeneing, who will save them? Summery inside.
1. chappie uno

**Disclaimer: I am Brad Kern so yes I do own charmed. In my spare time when I'm not writing charmed, I'm... writing Charmed. Just Joking, I don't own Charmed, but If I did, I think you woud know what I would change.  
**

Summery: Four friends, Leo, Piper, Paige and Chris decide to spend the weekendin a haunted Castle with it's owner, Mrs Green. But when strange things start happening, who will save them?

This the first time EVER I have tried to write horror, so I can understand if you don't like it... but tough! I really like this one and if you reveiw mine, I'll reveiw yours. But the bit before the line thingy is what my friend wrote because I wasn't sure how to start it, so if that bits rubbish, don't blame me. Anywhoo... READ!

A Stranger in Disguise

"It was the fourth of October… the stillest day recorded in the town of Groary.

Nine thirty in the morning, the church bells rang rapidly and constantly. A large crowd of people came running out of the crumbling, ancient church. The children playing with their hoops and sticks while running out were so cheerful. That would all have changed soon. Some of the children were playing tag whilst their parents were chatting amongst themselves.

All the adults were talking and doing their own thing, all but one. The person looked very lost. The actions they made were incredibly timid. His walk, the way glanced at everyone. The stranger looked around very cautiously at everyone. A very kind person called John asked him if he was feeling all right. The only thing that John could get out of him was that he was just visiting the village and had no place to stay. John owned a castle. He got it passed down from his distant relatives. John, his wife and their daughter and son decided to take him in and they let him stay in one of many spare rooms.

They showed the confused stranger around the castle and showed him their three kitchens in their luxury castle, so if he was just a little bit hungry during the night, he could go into the kitchen to get a minor snack.

That dark and stormy night, when the whole family was eating supper, the stranger went off in a tantrum. The family and John were confused. It happened so suddenly. Nobody knew why that he had had a tantrum. Later that night, when the mother kissed her two beautiful children to sleep the stranger came out of his room. He went outside into the wood-chopping site. He grabbed an axe. He slaughtered the whole family and all while they were sleeping in their bedrooms. Their faces were so dismantled, that their brains covered the bed. The duvets once were white, from then on red.

Since then the stranger was never seen or heard from again. The castle's surroundings were all locked. There was no possible way for escaping those grounds. That only meant one thing, he was still in the castle. It is said he haunts this castle till today."

The tour guild finished her tale and smiled while the group of tourists shuddered.

* * *

It had been 45 years since the incident, when a some friends decided to spend a fun week away from their families. People came from around the world to visit this famous and scary landmark.

Leopulled his bag out of the back seat of the car and surveyed his surroundings. The dark castle loomed over him so that a shadow passed over his old shabby car.Paige stepped out of the back seat. Her short blonde hair was tied in a bun and her face was covered in heavy make-up.

"This the place?" she asked thoroughly bored at the sight. "I swear Chris, if this is another excuse to send us to a to another _b-o-o-o-ring_ landmark again, then I'll-"

"No," quickly said a short hair boy appearing out from behind, "This place is well cool! There's supposed to be a ghost that haunts it!" he said waving his hands around her face eerily making her scream and run behind Jacob.

Leotried to pull himself away from the girl but she had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. "You guys are so immature," he spat at them beforePaige finally let go of her grip. He walked over to the other side of the door and opened it politely for another young lady that stepped out. She looked much different toPaige and if you heard they were best friends, you would be shocked.

Her hair was long and brown which fell to her waist and her eyes were a glistening brown that hid behind her fringe that hung loosely over her eyes. She wore a brown jumper and dark trousers that made her look less confident than the others. "Hi Piper,"Leo smiled at her, trying to get her attention but she fixated on the giant building that lay before her. "It looks beautiful," she whispered softly hoping no one would catch her delight at seeing an old boring castle.

The four looked at each other, each with their own personal feelings on their weekend ahead. Suddenly, a small woman bounced up from behind the car. "Hello and welcome to Dudley Castle here based in the Highlands. I'm your guide, Mrs Green and I live in the castle with my son. I gather you are the four that will be staying here for the weekend?" She said as if she had said all a million times before but tried to put as much energy as you can without sounding too crazy.Piper nodded, "Yeah, that's us."

She grinned, slightly fascinated by her. "Well I'll show you to your rooms and we'll start our tour at seven when sun goes down," She said in one breath. She looked like a squirrel the way she raced ahead of the group. Rose gave off a grunt as they began to follow the redheaded woman into Dudley Castle.

The staircase wound itself around the tower like a snake pushing its way up a tree. Mrs Green would often make a remark about the tapestries that hung over the walls and decorated the gloomy corridors. Finally, they found themselves looking at two dark oak doors.

"Well, I expect these are your rooms," her grin grew even bigger as she reached into her pocket searching for the keys. "Oh no! Our bags" cried Chris, "I forgot about them." But the woman simply smiled. "My son will bring them up for you, love."

She opened the doors and told them each when and where to meet her before she left them a spare key and closed the door. "Fre-e-e-e-aky…"Paige giggled after the woman had left. She plastered the biggest grin on her face and said in a poorly done Scottish accent "I'm Mrs Green and I'm going to be guild. Look at these _wonderful_ tapestries over here and if look closely you will realise no one cares a bit what they're about and who done them." The two laughed at her very crude impersonation of the woman.

"Don't be mean," Piper finally smiled as she looked closely at the room. There were two double beds opposite each other, covered with purple and Royal Blue blankets. A lace curtain fell over each of them making them look older that they actually were.

"I can't believe we have to spend all the weekend here. It's likeChris hates us or something."Paige frowned as she walked over to her selected bed to check out its comfy-ness. "It wasn't me who agreed,"Piper retorted back. The two exchanged glares before the blonde broke it with a light giggle.

There was a knock at the door and the two spun around as it slowly creaked open. "Who's there?"Piper asked cautiously, but no one replied. A small man soon appeared carrying two bags. "My bag!" criedPaige as she ran towards it as if it were her baby she had lost.Piper was sure she was about to kiss it but her friend defiantly wasn't that desperate.

As the man came closer into the lightPiper realised he had a large hump back and his face looked deformed as the muscle over his right eye bulged over it and his chin looked as if it had a lump in it.Paige gave off a gasp but her friend was more discrete. "Do you need help?" She asked. "N-n-n-n-n-o t-t-hank you," he stuttered but smiled sweetly as if he had accomplished something afterwards. He placed the bags on the floor before dragging himself out.Paige watched as he closed the door behind him. "Does this castle keep getting weirder or is it just me?"


	2. chappie dos

I'm back once again with my second installment!  
This is quite a short chapter and I would love to hear what you all think of it! **PLEASE! **Plus, I'm wondering if to include a PiperLeo chapter next... I need you to tell me! Ah well, here it is...

* * *

Chapter 2

An hour later the four found themselves waiting at the front entrance for their host.Chris was still wearing his same old muddy blue T-shirt and jeans he had been all morning but the three others had changed into more comfortable clothing. The redheaded squirrel raced into the room in a rush.

"And how are we?" she enquired, but none answered. It didn't stop her from smiling though. The tour started on the first floor. She showed them around each room telling them tales of all whom lived there and when it was built. But evenPiper was loosing her concentration through it.

"What about the ghosts?"Chris finally cried at their tour guild. "Chris,"Leo hissed at him but the tour guild took it in her stride. "I was hoping we could cover that tomorrow, after you have spent the night. But you look like an impatient lot, so I might as well tell you the main background."

The four keenly jumped onto a sofa that sat in the corridor. They stared up at her with wandering eyes like little school children.

"Once there was a man," She began, " that lived in nearby town with his family, but his uncle died so he inherited this here, Dudley Castle…" she told the story, exaggerating parts to make the girls shudder and squirm but mainly getting the point across.

"Wow… I'm never offering a stranger to come stay with me _ever_ again,"Chris whispered after she had finished her gruesome tale. The three looked at him blankly, "Since when have you ever offered a stranger to come live with you,"Leo asked him as if he were pathetic. "I mean… I _never_ will offer my home to strangers…" They just ignored him after that.

"That is kind of scary,"Paige said unhappily, "I don't want to spend the night in a haunted castle." Mrs Green laughed, "Oh honey, you're the millionth person to spend the night here, I doubt that the ghost will come after you after all these years."

"Now you've jinxed it," Chris giggled staring at Paige. He waved his hands in her face only annoying her this time making her slap him on the back of the head.

The four got up and followed Mrs Green round the bend of the corridor.Piper andLeo standing together followed byPaige checking her makeup in her compact whileChris trailed distantly behind dragging his feet unhappily at the thought he had just been hit over the head by a girl.

He watched as the others disappeared around the bend. There was a creek behind him. He spun around to find no one there. He stared down the old stone corridor, seeing in the far distance the sofa he and his friends had sat upon. He smiled to himself, "That woman could tell a good ghost story."Chris turned back around and began to walk around the corner. He heard another creek but ignored it. His mind was playing tricks, but another one soon followed then another and another. He quickly spun around. "Who the hell are yo-"


End file.
